1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device that does not have an address buffer board assembly or has an address buffer board assembly that is reduced in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) that displays an image, a chassis base that supports the PDP, and a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies mounted on the chassis base.
As is generally known, the PDP excites phosphors by using vacuum ultra-violet (VUV) rays radiated from plasma generated by gas discharge, and the excited phosphors are stabilized to generate red (R), green (G) and blue (B) visible light.
Among the printed circuit board assemblies (PBAs), an address buffer board assembly receives voltages and control signals from a power supply board assembly and a logic board assembly and is connected to address electrodes in the PDP through a flexible circuit, for example, a tape carrier package (TCP), to apply the voltages and the control signals.
The power supply board assembly transmits an address voltage Va to the address buffer board assembly, and the logic board assembly transmits a driver IC operation voltage (Vcc), driver IC control signals, clock signals, and address data signals to the address buffer board assembly, and the address buffer board assembly controls selected address electrodes according to the signals.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.